Convert $5\ \dfrac{4}{5}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${5}\ {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $5$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = {\dfrac{25}{5}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{25}{5}} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{25}{5}} + {\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{29}{5}$